Total Pokemon Island
by Awesome Balloon
Summary: Meloetta and Victini host a brand-new reality show featuring 32 teenage Pokemon competing to win a million dollars, and one free all-you-can-eat buffet! The competitors are in for an experience full of crazy challenges, amazing friendships, new romances, startling backstabbing, dangerous strategy, unexpected plot twists and two legendary hosts! The hosts welcome you to their show!
1. Introductions on the Island!

Hello, everyone! I'm Awesome Balloon, and I'm just the newest author getting in on this Total Pokemon craze. Here's my new story, featuring 32 of my own characters. I've been wanting to write this FOREVER, but it just happened recently. I'll work on the next update ASAP.

I do not own Pokemon, Total Drama, or any of the Pokemon designs that appear on the story. I own the character personalities and story plotline but that's about it. Credit goes to all respective owners of these properties.

I really hope you guys enjoy this story! And without further ado, I will turn it over to my hosts, Meloetta and Victini.

...

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen! Thank you for being here!" announced a small female Pokemon that appeared to be humanoid, with white skin, a brown dress, green hair that looked suspiciously like a musical staff, and a treble clef accessory in her hair. "My name is Meloetta, and I am the host of the new reality TV show, Total Pokemon Island! I'm also here with my co-host, Victini! Say hi, Victini!"

"I was going to say hi, you didn't have to tell me to," muttered Victini awkwardly. He was a tiny, cute, tan Pokemon with large blue eyes and red ears which stretched high into the shape of a V on top of his head. He straightened up and made a peace sign at the camera. "What's up, guys? I'm Victini! Welcome to the show!"

"Thank you, Victini!" Meloetta interjected, smiling wide at the camera. "Today, we will be having our introduction episode; that is, we will be introducing you to the 32 teenage Pokemon who will be participating on our show. They will be camping out on this island, participating in challenges every few days, in the hopes that they can win the grand prize of one million dollars!"

"Plus a free all-you-can-eat buffet meal at the end of the show on us!" Victini added.

Meloetta frowned. "Yes, that too. I just didn't think it was worth mentioning against the grand prize of, you know, one million dollars."

Victini shrugged.

Meloetta sighed and turned back to the camera. "Anyway, there is only one roadblock to the path to a million dollars—after every challenge, one Pokemon is eliminated from the show!"

"That's right—teammates will be choosing who they want to vote out after each challenge!" Victini continued. "Maybe someone they don't like, maybe someone who performed badly in the challenge…who knows? It's up to them."

"Of course, that's not as important right now!" admitted Meloetta. "Let's get to the part you've all been waiting for—the introduction of our contestants!" She looked at Victini after saying that. "Where are the campers? When are they coming?"

"On their way right now…the first one is almost here…oh, there they are," said Victini, squinting at the horizon, where a large Water Pokemon was fast approaching. The large, blue whale Pokemon stopped at the island, dropped off another Pokemon that had been riding on top of it, and swam back away from the island.

"Thanks, Wailord," called Victini to the whale Pokemon. Then he addressed the Pokemon that had just arrived on the island. "And welcome to the island, Golett!"

The Pokemon that had just arrived, Golett, was a strange little creature, a mostly blue-green Pokemon with stubby, rock-like arms and legs, irregular-shaped glowing yellow eyes, and a round, rocky looking stomach with two brown bands surrounding it, meeting at what looked like a belt buckle with a spiral pattern in it. He acknowledged the hosts with a simple nod and said, "Thank you for having me."

Meloetta looked a little irritated by the lack of enthusiasm from the calm Golett. "Okay…you can go stand over there," she said, pointing to a spot past the dock. Golett nodded and walked where she had directed him.

"And here comes our second competitor!" announced Victini. "Welcome to Total Pokemon Island, Charmeleon!"

As Victini said this, a medium-sized, bright red lizard Pokemon with a flaming tail and confident expression walked up to the hosts. He smiled and reached out his hand to shake theirs. "What's up, guys? Thanks for having me! Can't wait to party here!" he exclaimed.

"It's a game show, not a party show," Meloetta responded, shaking his hand. "You know that, right?"

"Everywhere I go is a party show," Charmeleon responded, winking.

"Okay…go stand by Golett," she said, gesturing to the small golem Pokemon. Charmeleon shrugged and walked over by his only other competitor.

"How many others are coming?" asked Charmeleon.

"Thirty, I believe," Golett responded calmly.

"And here's our third competitor!" Meloetta called. "Thank you for coming, Tranquill!"

"Oh my Arceus, I'm finally here!" Tranquill cried in excitement. "Wow! It's even better than I imagined! It's perfect!"

"Perfect…?" asked Meloetta uncertainly.

"Yes!" Tranquill responded. "It's out in the middle of nowhere, in the middle of the summer, on a beautiful island…"

"Perfect for what?" asked Meloetta.

"Perfect to meet the love of my life!" Tranquill squealed. "He has to be here! I know it!"

"I can't promise you that, but there is a million dollars waiting for you if you win, so maybe search for that instead?" Meloetta responded sarcastically, but Tranquill didn't seem to have heard, flying over to the other two competitors and immediately striking up a conversation with them. Charmeleon seemed to enjoy the attention, but Golett didn't seem fazed in the slightest.

"This is an interesting crew," Victini commented.

"There's still 29 more coming," Meloetta pointed out. "This could get worse…oh, here's one now."

A small, silver robot with two magnets on either side of her round body and a screw on top hopped off. She had one eye that was looking at the hosts in an annoyed fashion.

"Wow. I'm stunned. We are literally in the middle of nowhere," said the newcomer.

"Welcome, Magnemite!" Victini shouted, ignoring Magnemite's comment. "We hope you enjoy your stay here."

"Probably won't. Thanks, though," Magnemite drawled, floating over to the other competitors. She looked at Golett awkwardly before standing next to him in silence.

"And…here's another one," Meloetta announced. "Welcome to Total Pokemon Island, Dewott!"

"I'm finally here!" called Dewott, a blue otter Pokemon with yellow seashells placed near his hips. "I can't wait! I can show off my SAMURAI SKILLS!" he announced, striking a heroic pose.

"That's…fascinating, go stand by the others," said Meloetta.

"Okay," said Dewott agreeably. He walked over to the other competitors and began chatting with Tranquill and Charmeleon. It was quite obvious that Tranquill was checking Dewott out. He didn't seem to notice.

Another Wailord dropped off the next competitor, a blue cat with some white markings, as well as large ears and large teal eyes, and a long tail. He smiled as soon as he saw the hosts.

"Welcome, Meowstic!" Meloetta greeted the newcomer.

"Thank you," he responded, smiling kindly. "Glad to be here."

"We're glad you're here too, now go stand by the others," Victini instructed. Meowstic nodded and went to stand by the others. He stood near Golett and Magnemite.

Another Wailord let off its contestant, this time a small, round, pink Pokemon with a smiling face, what appeared to be red pants, a small pink-colored ponytail, and an oval-shaped stone clasped against her stomach. She had a rather large travel bag next to her. She smiled at the hosts as she was dropped off.

"Happiny, thank you for being here!" said Meloetta.

Happiny smiled back. "Thanks! I'm super pumped!" Happiny did a small fist bump, then carried her bag and stood by the other competitors. When she dropped the bag, it made the sound of something heavy dropping.

"What do you have in there, bowling balls?" asked Magnemite, rolling her eye.

Happiny grinned. "Dumbbells, actually," she said, undoing the zipper to reveal that there actually were dumbbells in the bag.

Magnemite looked on in shock. "That's…a lot of dumbbells for one Pokemon to carry."

"Yeah," agreed Happiny, smiling. Then she turned to Tranquill, who had begun to talk to her. Magnemite continued staring with shock about how such a small Pokemon could lift all of those dumbbells at once.

The next Wailord brought to the island a small, yellow mouse Pokemon with black-tipped ears, red cheeks, and a lightning-bolt shaped tail. He had a worried expression on his face when he got to the island.

"Hello, Pikachu, welcome to the show!" announced Meloetta. Pikachu, meanwhile, looked at her in worry.

"Something wrong?" Meloetta asked.

"Uh…do you guys have chargers I could use?" asked Pikachu. "My, uh, game system is low on power…I played it all the way here."

Meloetta rolled her eyes. "We have a couple chargers in the cabins. You can use them later."

Pikachu looked relieved. "Oh, thank you so much." Then he walked over to the other competitors, standing near Dewott.

The next Pokemon to arrive was a hawk-like Pokemon with what appeared to be a green and red mask on. Underneath that, on the lower part of her body, were white feathers. The Pokemon smiled and bowed before jumping high into the air, doing a front flip, and landing gracefully on the ground. Then she stood up, took another bow, and walked over to the hosts.

"My name is Hawlucha, thank you for having me on the show," she said, smiling at the hosts.

"Uh…thank you for doing…that," said Meloetta, impressed. Victini nodded in agreement.

"There's a lot more where that came from," said Hawlucha, smiling. She walked over to the other competitors, standing near Meowstic.

"Did I do okay on the landing?" she asked quietly. "I mean, I thought it looked like I stumbled a little…did it look bad?"

"No, no, that was really impressive!" Meowstic told her. "Uh, why did you do that, though?"

Hawlucha shrugged. "Just felt like it."

The next Pokemon to arrive was a Pokemon that looked like a black pumpkin. There was a glowing face in the pumpkin, but there was also a large tan stem, showing off a smaller face above it. The stem had what appeared to be long pink hair on top of it, but the hair also developed into hands towards the end. She had a friendly smile on her face.

"Welcome to Total Pokemon Island, Gourgeist!" announced the hosts as the pumpkin Pokemon approached them.

Gourgeist stuck out one of her "hands" to shake the hosts' hands. "Nice to meet you guys! Wow, I can't believe I'm on a big-time game show. So cool."

"Not big-time yet," mumbled Victini sadly. "Maybe if the fans like it."

"They'll like it," Meloetta insisted. "Anyway, thanks for coming, Gourgeist. You can stand over there."

"Okay," Gourgeist agreed, moving to stand by the others and deciding on a spot near Hawlucha.

The next Pokemon to arrive was a large fox, mostly covered in yellow fur but with red fur on his arms and legs and a patch of white fur on his stomach. He wielded a large wooden stick with a flame on the end.

"Hello, Delphox, and welcome to Total Pokemon Island!" Victini shouted.

Delphox gave a slight smile. "Thank you," he said, nodding, before quietly going over to stand by the others. He took a spot near the back of the group.

"Another quiet one," said Meloetta, casting an irritated glance in the direction Delphox had walked. "We can't have too many of them."

"We don't," said Victini. "We're good."

The next Wailord dropped off a Pokemon that resembled a blue starfish. She appeared to have two sets of limbs, five toward the front and five toward the back of her body. She had no visible face, but there was a large red gem surrounded by what appeared to be gold decoration in the area where one might expect her face to be found.

"Starmie, welcome to the island!" Meloetta greeted.

"Thank you, I'm glad to be here," said Starmie respectfully. Her voice had an odd, echoing, surreal quality…possibly because nobody could tell where her mouth was.

Starmie walked over to stand by Happiny. Happiny frowned before turning to ask her a question. "Where's your mouth? How do you talk?"

"It's actually under the gem," Starmie informed her. "But you can't see it."

Happiny squinted at her. "Then how do you eat?"

Starmie sighed. "It's complicated."

Meanwhile, another competitor had arrived on their Wailord. He was covered in black and gray fur and looked like some kind of wolf or hyena. He had pointy ears, sharp teeth, and bright red eyes with some intimidating black marks under his eyes. However, he smiled at all the other Pokemon on the island when he got off his Wailord.

"Hi, everyone…uh, good to be here," said the newcomer.

"Welcome to the island, Mightyena!" said Meloetta. Victini also smiled at him.

Mightyena got an embarrassed expression on his face, looking uncomfortable to be the center of so much attention. "Aw, thanks, guys!" He smiled at them again before walking over to the other competitors and standing near Meowstic.

The next Pokemon to arrive was a dark blue ghost Pokemon. She had a necklace of red beads around her neck, long flowing dark blue hair tipped with light purple points, and piercing red eyes surrounded by a striking yellow color instead of white. She did not look happy to be there.

"Welcome, Misdreavus!" called Meloetta to the new arrival.

Misdreavus floated over to the hosts and nodded. "Charmed," she drawled, with an expression on her face that made it clear that she was not actually charmed.

"Cool, go stand over by the others then," said Victini, clearly wanting to get through more introductions. Misdreavus floated over to the others without complaint, picking a spot near the back by Delphox.

Another Pokemon soon arrived, this time a small blue elephant-like Pokemon with a few orange spots here and there on the end of her ears, and an orange patch on her nose. She smiled widely as soon as she saw the other competitors.

"Wow, I'm on a big competition! I just can't believe it," she said, trembling a bit. "I've never been this far from home."

"Well, this might be the vacation you're looking for," said Victini.

Phanpy smiled. "Uh, I've never been on vacation before either. This is a big first-time experience, yup. We've never had the money."

"Maybe you will after winning here!" Meloetta said encouragingly. "Now go stand by the others." Phanpy nodded and walked over by the others, picking out a spot near Happiny.

"Here's another one, too," added Meloetta as another Wailord stopped next to the dock. A black weasel-like Pokemon with sharp white claws stepped off the boat. He had a red tail and two very differently shaped ears, one short and black and one long and red. He stepped off and walked over to the hosts.

"Hey. This the show?" he asked, arms folded.

"Yep, welcome to Total Pokemon Island, Sneasel!" Meloetta greeted. Victini smiled and waved.

"Cool," said Sneasel, walking over to the others. Meloetta looked disappointed by the lack of response.

"I think that's half of our cast done," Victini informed her.

Meloetta groaned. "This is taking FOREVER."

"Sorry," said Victini, shrugging apologetically. "We did sign on for 32 competitors."

"I know…oh, here's one," said Meloetta.

The new arrival was a somewhat small, pale blue fox Pokemon. Her tail, however, had a darker blue diamond on it, and her paws were darker blue as well. She had long ears and what appeared to be either hair or a hat covering the front of her head. She walked solemnly up to the hosts.

"Welcome to the show, Glaceon!" announced Meloetta.

"Thank you," Glaceon responded quietly, not making eye contact, walking over to stand by the others and selecting a spot near Golett.

"Another quiet one," noted Victini. Meloetta nodded.

The next Pokemon to arrive seemed to be some kind of large, flying scorpion. He had a round head with two pointy ears, and arms with large pincers and blue wings connected to his body underneath them. He also had two legs and a tail with a stinger on the end behind it.

"Welcome to the island, Gligar!" Meloetta called out.

"Thank you for having me," said Gligar, bowing a little bit.

"You're welcome, now please go stand by the others," Victini instructed. Gligar sighed and did as he was told.

The next arrival appeared to be a spider Pokemon, though he only had four legs. The spider Pokemon was covered in yellow fur, with some patches of light purple and dark blue fur as well. He had blue eyes and an unusual spider mouth of the kind that many spiders have. He walked over to the hosts, smiling.

"Hi, Galvantula, and welcome to the show!" said Victini enthusiastically.

"Thanks!" Galvantula responded. "I'm, uh, very happy to be here. I think this show will prove very interesting and the prize is quite an incentive."

"You'll do fine," Victini assured him. "Now, you can go stand by the others."

"Okay," said Galvantula agreeably. He walked over to the crowd and found a place next to Dewott.

The next arrival was a tiny, gray fish Pokemon. She had a wide mouth and lighter gray fins. Other than that, there did not seem to be a lot of notable characteristics to her appearance.

"Welcome to the island, Remoraid!" Meloetta called out.

"Thanks, it's good to be here!" Remoraid responded. "I can smell that million!" She paused and sniffed the air. "And it smells good. Very good."

"Okay, go smell the million over by the other competitors," Victini suggested. Remoraid winked and floated over to the others, taking a spot by Magnemite.

Magnemite looked at the fish Pokemon through her single eye. Remoraid looked back at Magnemite.

"So, you wanna stick together in this game?" Remoraid asked casually, and suddenly.

"What?" asked Magnemite, taken aback.

"You. Me. Work together," Remoraid paraphrased. "Trust me, this will work."

"We literally don't know each other," Magnemite responded.

Remoraid grinned. "We will. I'm calling it."

Magnemite rolled her eye and turned away.

The next Pokemon to arrive was a brown-gray humanoid Pokemon, with a round red nose and large, bulging veins. He carried a metal beam and appeared to be incredibly strong.

"Gurdurr is the name, wrestling is my game," said the new arrival confidently. "And winning."

"Okay, Gurdurr, welcome to the show!" said Meloetta. "You can stand over by the others.

Gurdurr nodded and walked over to be with the group, taking a spot near Starmie.

The next Pokemon to arrive was a butterfly Pokemon with huge pink wings with some white, blue, and red patches. The wings were outlined with black. The Pokemon's body was also black, with black eyes, though it had a white abdomen. She had a primarily happy expression on her face.

"Hello, Vivillon, and thank you for coming to Total Pokemon Island!" said Meloetta.

"Thank you for having me! I'm so excited to be here!" shouted Vivillon in joy. "Maybe with the money, I can finally realize my dreams!"

"What dreams?" asked Victini curiously.

Vivillon smiled. "Summoning the Dark Lord Giratina!" she giggled. "I can't wait!"

With that, she flew over to the other competitors and struck up a conversation with Remoraid.

"What," Meloetta said flatly.

"We have another arrival," Victini informed her.

The next Pokemon to arrive had an enormous, bright orange flower with white spots blooming on his head. However, under that, he had a green body with beady red eyes, short arms and legs, and a smiling face. There was an unusual glittering quality about his body, and an unfamiliar look about him. He walked up to the hosts and stuck out his hand to be shaken.

"Hi, guys, thank you for inviting me!" he said. When Meloetta shook his hand, the sound of a buzzer went off and made Meloetta jump. The Pokemon cracked up despite Meloetta's glare.

Victini grinned. "Nice of you to be here, Vileplume."

"Glad to be here," said Vileplume, though he was chuckling a bit.

Meloetta did not look pleased. "That's such an old trick."

Vileplume shrugged. "Fair enough. There's more where that came from, though."

Just as Vileplume was about to walk away, Victini stopped him. "Hey, are you shiny or something? Aren't most Vileplume dark blue and not green, with red flowers instead of orange?"

"Guess so," said Vileplume, shrugging with a small smirk. He continued to walk over to the campers, taking a spot next to Gourgeist, who looked curious to be standing next to an actual shiny Pokemon.

"How many more?" asked Meloetta.

"Nine," responded Victini after checking his paper. "But here's one now."

The next Pokemon to arrive was a light purple rabbit-like Pokemon. He had long purple ears with yellow tips, as well as yellow tips on his purple feet. He had stubby arms and unusual eyes which showed how nervous he was.

"Welcome to Total Pokemon Island, Whismur!" Victini shouted. Whismur jumped and looked like he wanted to cry, though Victini hadn't raised his voice that much.

"H-h-hi," Whismur stuttered. Then he looked at the hosts, began shaking, and ran into the crowd of other Pokemon, hiding near the back.

"O…kay…" said Meloetta, unsure of how to react. "Um, here comes another competitor."

The next Pokemon resembled a sea horse. She had mostly brown skin, but her face and stomach were purple. She had blue fins, tired red eyes, and a somewhat sickly appearance.

"Welcome, Skrelp!" Meloetta announced in a singsong voice.

"Thanks," Skrelp said, before giving a sarcastic chuckle. "Can't wait. Let's get this show on the road." She sighed. "Why did I have to get signed up for this…"

Skrelp floated over to the other competitors, deciding on a spot near Gligar.

Soon, another Pokemon arrived and hopped off his Wailord as well. The newcomer was a grayish blue Pokemon that appeared to be composed entirely of stone. He had short, pointy arms, and somewhat round, short legs. He had what appeared to be a black mask over his eyes. However, what was the most noticeable about him was the colossal red nose planted firmly on the front of his face.

"Hi, Nosepass, thank you for coming!" said Victini.

Nosepass was not really capable of smiling due to the lack of a visible mouth. However, somehow he was able to respond with speech, and his eyes curved in a happy response. "Thank you. I'm honored to have been chosen."

"Good, because you've definitely been chosen, whether you like it or not!" said Meloetta. "Anyway, Nosepass, please go stand by the others." Nosepass nodded and moved over to be near the others, deciding on a space next to Meowstic.

The next arrival looked somewhat like a shark that had been cut in half. The front portion of said shark, of course. The upper portion of his body was a dark blue that appeared almost black in some lights, while the lower portion was a grayish white. He had a yellow star on the front part of his nose, and a beady red eye set right next to his gills. He had incredibly sharp teeth and fins on top and bottom of his body with several notches in them. Finally, he had another yellow star on his back side.

"Welcome to Total Pokemon Island, Sharpedo!" Meloetta called.

"Thanks," he said, smirking. "I appreciate the chance to win here. I'll make sure to take it."

"That's the spirit!" exclaimed Victini. "Okay, Sharpedo, go over there by the others so we can move on with the introductions." Sharpedo nodded and moved over by the other competitors.

Another competitor arrived soon after, this one a light blue Pokemon that looked somewhat like a rodent with slightly scaly skin. She had large, spiky ears, red eyes, and small, poisonous-looking spikes protruding from many different places on her back. She had four legs but walked on two of them. She walked over to the hosts, smiling.

"Hello, Nidorina, welcome to the show!" greeted Meloetta.

"Thanks, I appreciate you giving me this opportunity," Nidorina responded, shaking Meloetta's hand before doing the same to Victini. Then Nidorina walked over to the rest of the campers to join their group.

Soon, another Pokemon arrived. She was a small, mostly green humanoid Pokemon, but she had a blue rose on one hand, a red one on her other, and a white rose on top of her head. She appeared to be wearing a dark green mask on her face and a dark green cape on her back.

"Roserade, thank you for coming!" said Meloetta enthusiastically.

"Thank you!" Roserade responded, smiling warmly. "I'm very glad to be here."

With that, Roserade walked over to stand by the others, standing near Glaceon.

The next arrival was a tiny blue clam-like Pokemon. It was dark inside his shell, so not much could be seen except his two wide eyes and large tongue sticking out. He hopped over to the hosts for his introduction.

"Shellder, welcome to Total Pokemon Island!" said Victini.

"Uh, thanks," Shellder said awkwardly, averting his gaze. He looked uncomfortable to be surrounded by so many other Pokemon.

"You can go stand by the others now," Meloetta suggested after a few seconds of silence.

"Okay, uh, thanks," Shellder muttered quietly as he hopped over to the others.

Another Pokemon quickly arrived, this one being a female with a green, leafy body and a large red flower on top of her head, like a hat. The red flower had a yellow center that looked a bit like a crown. She had a large, friendly smile on her face as she arrived.

"Lilligant, welcome!" called Meloetta to the newcomer.

Lilligant smiled pleasantly. "Oh, thank you! It looks great here! I can't wait to start!"

"There's one more arrival, so we'll be starting shortly," said Victini. He looked out at the dock, seeing that another Wailord had just arrived. "Actually, there she is."

The final Pokemon to arrive was a tall yellow sheep Pokemon standing on her two hind legs. She had a white stomach, and black stripes on her ears, neck, and tail. She also had two red jewels, one on her forehead, and one on her tail. She wandered over to the hosts and smiled.

"Ampharos, thank you for coming!" Meloetta announced.

Ampharos giggled. "Oh, me? Gosh, thanks! Ha ha!"

"Well, we picked you, so you're welcome!" said Victini. "Now, go stand by the others. You were the last arrival."

"Wow, I must be special," said Ampharos seriously, walking over to the other competitors. As soon as she was standing in her place, Meloetta and Victini turned to address all the campers.

"Okay, you guys," Meloetta began. "Here are the rest of your competitors. I have a few things I should probably explain to you before we begin. First of all, you will soon be divided into two teams. You'll be working with these teams for about half of the game, so make sure you don't make them hate you. If you get stuck on a bad team, tough. Eventually, these teams will be dissolved, making the game every Pokemon for themselves."

"Second, since you all have things to unpack, your cabins are over there," said Victini, pointing to four cabins. "There is one cabin of each gender for each team. After the merge, you guys can all just move into one cabin or something, we don't care. We're going to let you unpack there before the challenge."

"Third, there's something very important on this island that you need to know about!" Meloetta added. She pointed to what appeared to be the outhouse. "That is the outhouse! That is also the confessional! We have a camera in there, which can be used to film you talking about whatever you'd like to bring up for the viewers!"

"You put a camera in the bathroom?!" objected Nidorina, looking disturbed.

"That's really weird, guys," said Pikachu, shaking his head in disapproval.

"That's not creepy," Skrelp muttered sarcastically.

"THE CAMERA IS NOT ON ALL THE TIME!" Meloetta shouted. "YOU HAVE TO TURN IT ON, ONLY WHEN YOU WANT TO DO A CONFESSIONAL!"

"…Are you sure?" asked Ampharos.

"YES!"

"We're going to be announcing your teams now," said Victini. "Then, once we do that, you can go use the confessional and unpack your things in your cabin. All right?"

The campers nodded. Victini picked up a list and began reading.

"Our first team is the Singing Swablus," he read. "It consists of Glaceon, Meowstic, Misdreavus, Starmie, Sneasel, Sharpedo, Magnemite, Roserade, Golett, Whismur, Mightyena, Hawlucha, Happiny, Remoraid, Nosepass, and Gurdurr." The Pokemon whose names had been announced stepped aside from the group. Victini picked up a sky-blue Swablu flag that had been lying on the ground next to him and handed it to Meowstic.

"That means, the second team, which is called the Dancing Doduos, will consist of Nidorina, Vivillon, Shellder, Phanpy, Vileplume, Charmeleon, Dewott, Delphox, Skrelp, Gourgeist, Tranquill, Gligar, Lilligant, Galvantula, Pikachu, and Ampharos," Victini finished. He picked up a tan Doduo flag and handed it to Lilligant.

"Now that you know your teams, are you feeling any better?" asked Meloetta hopefully.

"Is it bad if I say no?" Misdreavus said, rolling her eyes.

Meloetta ignored her. "Okay, we're going to set you guys loose for a while. Meet us back here in an hour and we'll talk to you about your first challenge."

"Our first challenge?" asked Gligar. "We just got here."

"Yeah, but we're doing a challenge today!" said Meloetta. "One of you won't even get to stay here for a day! Tough luck, kids."

"Now go! Get ready to do your stuff and meet us back here soon!"

The campers split up quickly, heading for their cabins.

...

The female Doduos hauled their belongings into their cabin and placed them down.

"All right, we need to pick bunks before anyone does anything else," Nidorina announced to the group.

Gourgeist looked around the room at the other girls before her eyes settled on Lilligant. She walked over and smiled.

"Hey, Lilligant, would you want to bunk together?" she asked.

Lilligant looked surprised but smiled back. "Sure! Sounds good!" The two Grass-types walked over to a bed and put their stuff there.

Skrelp sighed loudly. She didn't see anyone there who looked sane. Particularly not Vivillon, who seemed to be setting up some kind of ritualistic shrine on her bed, which was bunked above Ampharos's bed.

Phanpy looked around, unsure. Finally, she walked up to Nidorina. "Do you want to bunk together?" she asked uncertainly.

"Okay," said Nidorina, nodding. "I'll take the top bunk."

"Fine with me," said Phanpy, taking the other bunk. She was a bit nervous being there. It was a lot of unfamiliar Pokemon to get used to.

Skrelp felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Tranquill hovering behind her. "Hey, you wanna bunk together?" Tranquill asked. She seemed excited. "It'll be fun!"

"Sure," said Skrelp apathetically. She took the bottom bunk while Tranquill took the top. Tranquill unpacked a lot of magazines about male celebrity Pokemon. Skrelp unpacked many volumes of thick books.

"What are all those for?" Ampharos asked, staring at the massive amount of books Skrelp had brought.

"Reading," Skrelp responded. Ampharos stared at the books for a second longer before shrugging and walking away.

…

Meanwhile, the boys on the Dancing Doduos also were working out who to bunk with.

"Want to bunk together?" Charmeleon asked, walking up to Gligar.

"Okay," said Gligar, looking a bit relieved to have the bunking business out of the way. "Let's do it."

Meanwhile, Vileplume and Galvantula had also paired up.

"So, you're a shiny Pokemon?" Galvantula inquired, as he unpacked some things. "I've never met one before. That's interesting. Shiny Pokemon are quite the statistical anomaly."

"So I've heard," said Vileplume, relaxing on his bunk. "It's not a big deal, though. I'm just a normal guy."

"Of course," Galvantula reassured him. "I'd imagine it has an interesting effect on some of your social relationships, though. I'd be curious to hear more about that."

Vileplume stared. "Are you like a scientist or something?" he asked.

Galvantula gave an awkward smile. "Something like that, yeah."

Pikachu walked up to Shellder. "Hey, would you want to bunk together?" He was still holding a video game, though it was turned off.

Shellder tried hard to mask his surprise that he was being asked to bunk with someone. "Oh, um, me? Yeah, uh, sounds great."

"Cool," said Pikachu, plugging in his video game. He turned to Shellder. "I'm Pikachu, by the way."

"Shellder," the Bivalve Pokemon responded.

The pairings that had been made had, interestingly enough, left Delphox and Dewott together. Neither of them seemed to know what to say about that.

"You wouldn't mind if I took the top bunk?" Delphox asked.

"Nah! Bottom bunk is better. I can practice my samurai skills on the floor next to the bed when I can't sleep!" Dewott answered. He took out one of his "scalchops" and began twirling it around as Delphox stared at him. The two made awkward eye contact for one second before Delphox began climbing up to the top bunk and Dewott continued swirling his scalchop.

...

The Singing Swablus girls were also picking bunks. Thankfully, things mostly seemed to be going smoothly over there.

"So, we're bunking together, right?" Remoraid asked Magnemite.

"Do I get to say no?" Magnemite asked.

"Probably not," said Remoraid, winking. "Come on, let's take this one." The two girls floated over and placed their things.

Roserade looked around the room, thinking about who she would want to bunk with. Her eyes fell on Misdreavus, and she walked over to the ghost.

"Hey, would you want to bunk together?" Roserade asked kindly.

Misdreavus looked a little bit surprised, but the surprise was quickly faced by her regular, more neutral, face. "Sure. Sounds good. I need to bunk with someone, I guess."

"Great!" Roserade responded. "Let's bunk over there, all right?"

"Fine with me," said Misdreavus. The two of them went to their new bed and unpacked.

Hawlucha turned around to see Starmie behind her. "Hi, Hawlucha…you want to be bunkmates?" asked the starfish in her echoing voice.

"Okay," said Hawlucha. She was a little suspicious of Starmie because she was unable to see her face, but Starmie seemed like a good Pokemon. The two girls began placing their stuff.

"What are those?" Hawlucha asked, noticing Starmie pulling out a bag filled with colorful, shiny materials.

Starmie gave an awkward laugh and rubbed the back of her head. "Oh, these? They're just some gems. I collect them. I've been collecting them for years. I know it was probably stupid of me to bring them here, but they're kind of like a good luck charm to me. I think I'm going to buy some more if I win."

"That sounds cool," said Hawlucha, smiling. "They're really pretty."

"Thanks," said Starmie with a warm voice.

The only two girls left were Happiny and Glaceon. Happiny approached the ice fox.

"Hey, it's just the two of us. Wanna bunk?" asked Happiny.

"…All right. Sounds fine," said Glaceon quietly. The two headed over to the last remaining bunk. Happiny picked up her bag—quite heavy looking—and threw it onto the top bunk easily.

"That takes care of that!" said Happiny, rubbing her hands together and laughing.

...

In the Swablus' boys' cabin, the competitors had also begun picking beds.

"All right, let's go here," said Meowstic, talking to Nosepass, who he had decided to bunk with.

"That's okay with me," said Nosepass. "Do you mind if I stay on the floor? I'm not too good at climbing."

"No problem," said Meowstic with a small grin. "I'm a Psychic-type anyway." He levitated his pillow and other supplies up to the top bunk.

Mightyena was unsure of who to bunk with until he was approached by Golett.

"I know we have not talked yet, but would you like to bunk together?" asked Golett calmly.

"Sure, that's fine," said Mightyena. Golett might not be the liveliest bunkmate, but at least he had one. Plus, at least he wasn't stuck with Gurdurr, who was currently in the process of punching the bedframe because, in his words, "bunk beds are stupid."

Sneasel approached Sharpedo. "You and me. It's better than anyone else remaining."

Sharpedo looked around and saw Gurdurr and the trembling Whismur. He smirked. "Okay. Fine."

Meanwhile, Whismur seemed terrified at the idea of sharing a bunk with Gurdurr. He approached Gurdurr. "Uh…we…w-we should share this bunk."

Gurdurr stared him down. "You're on top," he said simply. Whismur nodded and, still trembling badly, climbed up on top. He cringed as the bed creaked where Gurdurr had been punching it.

...

Soon, all competitors had unpacked and arrived back with the hosts.

"None of you guys did confessionals in that time?" Victini asked, disappointed.

"Sorry, we were busy figuring out who we were bunking with," said Sneasel, crossing his arms.

Victini waved his hand. "Whatever. You guys can do it after Meloetta explains the challenge."

Meloetta hopped in front of Victini and began speaking. "Okay, guys! Your challenge today is a classic! Today, you're going to be jumping off a cliff!"

Vileplume squinted at the hosts. "I don't get the joke."

"It's not a joke!" Meloetta responded gleefully. Vileplume remained silent.

"Isn't that going to, um, kill us?" asked Shellder awkwardly when no one spoke up.

"You're jumping into the water," Meloetta explained. "And the jump is short enough that none of you will die. However, it's tall enough that most of you should be terrified!"

"Great," muttered Gligar.

"Confessional time!" announced Meloetta. "Go, go, go!"

…

" **Is this camera on?" asked Pikachu, tapping the lens. "Well, whatever. I'm Pikachu. Uh, I like video games, and I hope I win a million dollars, and I hope I don't die in the cliff dive. I guess that about covers it for now."**

 **...**

" **I can't wait to kick some butt!" Remoraid cheered. "I've got this challenge in the metaphorical BAG!"**

 **...**

" **This first challenge seems like it's here to weed out the weaker competitors," noted Starmie. "Well, that's not going to be me."**

 **...**

" **Maybe if I do a perfect cliff dive, the boys will admire my form!" gushed Tranquill in a hopeful voice.**

 **...**

" **I've jumped off of cliffs before as part of my samurai training," bragged Dewott. "I've totally got this."**

 **...**

" **A challenge with diving into water is not a good way to start out the game for me," Delphox commented. "I'll have to do well enough in this challenge to get by, then excel in the other challenges enough that they want to keep me in, but not enough that I'm a threat who has to be voted out. Moderation is key in these games."**

 **...**

" **I don't care how long I'm here," said Glaceon quietly. "I just don't want to go home."**

 **...**

" **I wish to request a blessing from the sea goddess, Lugia," said Vivillon, with candles lit around her. "Lugia, if you're here, show me a sign!"**

 **A knock came from the confessional wall. "She's here!" Vivillon exclaimed with delight.**

" **Actually, I was just worried that the confessional was on fire," Meloetta said from outside. "I smelled something burning."**

 **Vivillon looked down on the floor and saw a small flame. She poured a pitcher of water onto the spot that was burning. "No need to worry!" she exclaimed hastily. There was an uncomfortably long pause before Meloetta could be heard walking away.**

 **...**

" **I have one goal in mind for this game, and it's simple," said Roserade. "Win."**

 **...**

" **I don't want to die, I don't want to die, I don't want to die," muttered Whismur, looking absolutely terrified.**

 **...**

" **These bozos are all going down!" Gurdurr boasted, flexing his muscles. "Clearly, I'm the strongest!"**

 **...**

"Is everyone done with their confessionals?" asked Meloetta. The group nodded.

"Good!" she exclaimed. She and Victini began walking up the hill atop which the cliff they would be diving from was located. "You've finished the easy part. Now comes the hard part. Come on, guys!"

All the campers began walking up the hill, full of apprehension for what was yet to come.

...

That's it for chapter one, guys! I hope you liked it! There will be more to come soon!

Please comment and let me know what you liked and what you didn't like, who your favorite characters are, and so on! Thank you!

Also thanks to Autonomous Orange for his support. If you guys haven't checked out his Pokemon Drama Island yet, you should. It's really a great story!

I really sincerely hope you guys enjoyed this! I'll finish another one as soon as I can! See you soon!

Thank you everyone, see you next time!

Meloetta: Please review if you liked the story!

Victini: Yes, please do! We appreciate your support! Thank you everyone!


	2. Leap of Fails!

Hey guys, I'm back! I cranked this chapter out in a day, which is pretty impressive in my book. You'll get your first elimination here. Please read & review to let me know how you liked it! Thanks!

...

"Welcome back to Total Pokemon Island!" announced Meloetta, standing atop a large cliff next to Victini and surrounded by the competitors. "Last time, we introduced you to the 32 Pokemon who would be participating in the show. This time, we're getting rid of one of those Pokemon after only a few hours. We're well on our way to finding our winner!"

"Why did you suddenly launch into a monologue?" asked Mightyena, looking very confused.

"That was the intro to this episode. We cut last episode as you guys were walking up the cliff," Meloetta explained.

"Oh," Mightyena responded. "I thought that was all going to be one episode."

"Well, it's not," said Meloetta, frowning. "Anyway, we're here at the top of the cliff. What are you guys feeling."

"Nauseous," admitted Phanpy.

"Terrified," added Pikachu.

"Hateful towards two hosts?" suggested Sneasel, smirking. Sharpedo, right next to him, grinned at the comment.

"Oh, come on!" said Victini, laughing. "You guys haven't seen anything yet!"

Whismur gulped.

"The plan is for you guys to jump off this cliff behind Victini and I," explained Meloetta. "There are two hoops down there. There's a tiny, inner hoop, and a larger outer hoop. If you land in the inner hoop, you gain your team two points. If you land in the larger outer hoop, you gain one point. If you land in the water outside of a hoop...or somehow screw up really badly and miss the water entirely...you gain your team zero points. And if you miss the water, you'll probably gain a trip to the ER."

"Is that legal?" asked Lilligant, frightened.

Meloetta considered. "I'm not sure. Okay, if you miss the water, Victini and I will slow your descent by using Psychic so you don't die."

Lilligant breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, yeah, and if you choose not to jump, you stay up here and we hand you this hat that says 'COWARD' on it in large letters!" Victini added. Victini held up a hat for all to see.

"I'm...pretty sure that hat says "HOWARD" on it," Nidorina said when no one spoke up.

Victini turned the hat toward him and read it. He sighed. "Okay, the interns must be deaf or just stupid or something. Pretend the 'H' is a 'C.' We're supposed to be punishing you, not renaming you Howard."

"Anyway!" Meloetta intervened. "We have to get you guys ready to jump. Any brave volunteers to go first?"

The campers gave each other uneasy glances.

…

" **I'm from a poor family," Phanpy explained. "We live on a farm and don't have a lot of money. I've never even been on a vacation before we got on this show! I was really hoping to stay on and win the money...but if this is the kind of thing we have to do to stay on the show, I think it's going to be a lot harder than I thought."**

…

" **A cliff dive should be easy, since I'm a Flying-type!" Tranquill exclaimed. "I can just descend into the hoops...it'll be perfect! Those guys will never know what hit them!"**

…

" **This is a good way to test us," said Golett calmly. "We'll get to see who the strong team players are."**

…

" **Arceus, I hate water," complained Delphox.**

…

" **Yikes...even if we aren't going to die, jumping from heights is not my favorite thing," said Lilligant, seeming nervous. "I really don't know if I can do this."**

…

" **I'm an acrobat and a performer," Hawlucha said, smiling a bit. "This is nothing-I've done worse."**

 **...**

"Well, guys, who's up first?" asked Meloetta.

Hawlucha stepped forward. "I can go. This doesn't look that bad."

"Easy for you to say, you're a Flying-type," muttered Skrelp.

"Good luck," several of her allies said to Hawlucha as she passed them.

"Thanks, guys, but I got this," she said confidently. She jumped off the cliff and did some impressive moves before making almost a bulls-eye inside the center target.

…

" **Hawlucha looks like she'll be some dangerous competition," said Sharpedo. "I'm glad she's on my team for now, but after the merge? She's got a huge target on her back. She'll be one of the first to go."**

…

"Two points for the Swablus after Hawlucha's impressive dive!" announced Victini. "Swablus, do you want to continue your winning streak before the Doduos send someone?"

Galvantula was staring intently at the hoops. Vileplume turned to talk to him.

"What are you doing?" the flower asked.

"Trying to figure out the ideal trajectory to launch into the central hoop," Galvantula responded.

Vileplume smiled. "Let me know if you figure that out, man."

"Will do."

"I'm up!" Remoraid exclaimed, moving to the front of the pack. "WHOO!" she yelled, nailing another dive almost as perfect as Hawlucha's and netting the Swablus another two points.

…

" **They don't call me 'the Sharpshooter' for nothing!" bragged Remoraid.**

…

Magnemite sighed. "Might as well get it over with." She floated down lazily and earned a two.

"She can't do that!" Nidorina complained. "She can levitate, she has the advantage."

Meloetta shrugged. "No rule against it, so it's fair game."

"Oh. That's good," said Misdreavus, taking advantage of that rule to gain ANOTHER two points for the Swablus.

"This is getting ridiculous," Pikachu groaned, seeing that the Swablus had eight points and his team had none. "We need to get a Doduo who can go."

Vileplume stepped up. "Might as well get it over with, as Magnemite said. Good luck, guys. Let's see if we can win this challenge, okay?" A few other campers nodded. With that, Vileplume jumped. However, he had neither the accuracy of Hawlucha and Remoraid nor the floating abilities of Magnemite and Misdreavus on his side and earned only a score of one.

"I guess I can go," Shellder volunteered, looking uncomfortable when everyone looked at him. "I mean, it's no big deal. I can just...jump. Yeah. I mean...I'll just...go now then," he finished, bowing his head in shame when his voice began trailing off. He jumped and, impressively enough, managed to land in the two-point hoop.

…

" **I didn't think Shellder had it in him to jump, much less get two points," Gligar admitted. "Good for him."**

…

" **I'm not afraid of jumping or anything," Shellder explained. "I'm just really, really, really, really, really, REALLY bad in social situations."**

…

"I'll fly down!" volunteered Vivillon. Smiling, she fluttered off the cliff and into the two-point hoop, bringing the Doduos' score a little closer, but not yet equal to, the Swablus'.

"We gotta send someone else," said Mightyena to the other Swablus, looking a bit concerned. "They're catching up."

"This'll be easy," Sharpedo scoffed. He jumped off the cliff, but only managed to get a 1, unlike all his other teammates, though he landed very close to the inner ring. From the top of the cliff, his teammates could see the expression of annoyance on his face.

"I'll volunteer as well," Roserade offered. "It'll benefit our team. We need to win." She leaped off the cliff, but like Sharpedo, only managed to get a 1.

Meowstic looked to his left and saw Whismur trembling. He walked up to the smaller Pokemon, concerned.

"Hey, Whismur," he said, causing Whismur to jump. "What's wrong?"

"I...I'm afraid of jumping," Whismur admitted.

Meowstic thought for a second. "That's understandable. I think a lot of us are. We're winning right now, so try to relax a little bit. We only vote someone out if we lose. Right?" Whismur nodded. "Okay. Hopefully that helps."

"Are you jumping?" Whismur asked nervously.

"Probably," Meowstic admitted. "But I'm still working up the nerve."

Meanwhile, on the Doduos' side, Gligar and Charmeleon were also talking.

"I can't do the jump," Charmeleon muttered dejectedly.

"What?" asked Gligar, looking at him.

"I can't do it," Charmeleon repeated. "I'm a Fire-type. If the flame on my tail goes out, I'll be badly injured. I could even die."

"They can't hold that against you, though!" Gligar said. "Not if it would kill you!"

"But if we lose, who's going to get crap for it?" Charmeleon asked. "Dude, I try to help out. I'm always a team player. But nobody knows that, and this is the first episode, and I'm not going to be able to participate."

"It's okay, man," said Gligar. "I'll make sure they don't vote you out. That would be ridiculous, anyway."

Charmeleon gave a halfhearted smile. "Thanks, dude."

…

" **I hope Gligar is right," said Charmeleon. "I wanted to come here to have some fun-I don't want to be leaving on the first day!"**

…

While the two of them had been talking, Starmie and Mightyena had dived for the Swablus, with Starmie earning one point and Mightyena earning two. Ampharos and Gourgeist had also dived for the Doduos. Gourgeist had gotten both points, but Ampharos only got one.

"I've got this!" Dewott declared. He took a few steps backwards before charging forwards, making a daring leap. He ended up landing outside of both loops and scoring no points.

"Great, that's helpful," muttered Delphox, annoyed.

"We still have a lot more teammates who can go," said Nidorina hopefully.

"But can we beat their score?" Delphox challenged. Nidorina didn't respond.

Meanwhile, Glaceon dived for the Swablus. Her attempt seemed somewhat halfhearted, and she also scored no points. Galvantula followed and, impressively, scored the Doduos two points.

"His calculations must have paid off," Vileplume murmured to himself on the beach below the cliff where all the campers had swum to after their dives.

Meanwhile, up on the cliffs, Tranquill had decided to acquaint herself with some of her Doduo teammates.

"So, guys, I'm Tranquill," she explained to Charmeleon, Gligar, Delphox, and Pikachu, the closest four males. "How are you guys doing?"

A varying amount of comments such as "good" and "all right" came from the four males.

Tranquill took this as a sign of encouragement to continue. "So...are you all single or what?"

Charmeleon stared. "Yes…" he said reluctantly.

"Same," Pikachu added, equally apprehensive.

"Maybe," said Gligar evasively.

"Great!" said Tranquill. "I am too! We already have so much in common!"

"I'm going to jump now," said Pikachu decisively. He walked over to the cliff and jumped, netting his team one point.

"I'll come too!" offered Tranquill. She angled her body and made a quick dive, impressively earning two points.

"We're free," muttered Delphox. Gligar and Charmeleon grinned at him.

Happiny grinned as she peeked off the cliff. "Well, if I don't die, I guess I can put this on my future resume!" she stated optimistically. She ran towards the edge of the cliff and dived. However, she only got one point.

"Eh, what the hell. I'll go too," said Sneasel. He glanced down and squinted, trying to figure out the best angle. He jumped and earned his team two points.

Meanwhile, Meowstic walked over to Nosepass. "Whismur looks terrible. I don't know if he can jump."

The Compass Pokemon looked over at the shaking Whismur. "Well, that's his decision. It's a hard challenge."

"Are you going to jump?" asked Meowstic.

"I'll try," said Nosepass. He sounded uncertain, though.

Suddenly, Meowstic saw Gurdurr approaching the edge of the cliff. "This is stupid!" Gurdurr raged. "I hate this challenge!"

He took a few steps back. "I'm just gonna get this dumb challenge over with." He saw Whismur right in front of him. "What are you doing, runt?" he asked, annoyed.

"I don't know," Whismur squeaked.

"Are you jumping?" Gurdurr demanded.

"I don't know," Whismur repeated, even more terrified.

"Sure you do," said Gurdurr, rolling his eyes. Suddenly, he ran forward, punting Whismur off the cliff before also jumping off himself. Whismur's screams were heard by all as he plummeted off the cliff. Neither Whismur nor Gurdurr got any points from that fall.

Meowstic's eyes narrowed. "That was pointless. He kicked Whismur off the cliff and neither one even got any points. That was such a cruel thing to do."

Nosepass nodded. "I agree."

"What a jerk," muttered Skrelp critically from nearby, even though she was a Doduo. The Swablus at the bottom of the cliff also didn't look pleased at Gurdurr's actions.

Suddenly, a loud cry for help was heard from the lake below. It was from Whismur. "I'll go get him," Starmie volunteered, swimming out into the lake, picking up Whismur, and returning to shore.

…

" **What the hell, Gurdurr?" asked Hawlucha, arms folded.**

…

" **That was….not cool," said Lilligant, giving a disapproving shake of her head. "I'm glad he's not on my team."**

…

 **Whismur sat in the confessional, hyperventilating loudly.**

…

Nidorina sighed. "I guess I should go," she told her Doduo teammates. She walked over to the edge of the cliff, closed her eyes, and jumped. She opened them as she was falling and screamed. Still, she somehow earned her team one point.

"I guess I'm up," Meowstic said to his only two remaining teammates, Nosepass and Golett. "You coming."

"Yeah, I think so," said Nosepass.

"Yes," Golett responded simply.

"Okay, see you soon," said Meowstic. He focused and leaped off the cliff, surprisingly getting his team two points.

"Are you going to go?" Charmeleon asked Delphox, the only other Fire-type on his team.

"Probably," Delphox admitted. "But I can't bring my wand."

"I'll hold onto it up here," Charmeleon said, sighing. "I can't go anyway."

"Thanks," said Delphox. Lilligant jumped as he was saying this, earning their team one point.

Nosepass looked at Golett. "Well, it's just you and me now."

"Do you need any help jumping?" asked Golett.

Nosepass shook his head. "I'll be fine." He readied himself and jumped. Golett followed him soon after. Unfortunately, Nosepass, as a Rock-type, was held back by his weight, so he got no points, though Golett did get one point.

"Okay, all the Swablus have jumped!" Meloetta announced. "Doduos, you still have five Pokemon who can decide to jump or not!" She directed this at Delphox, Charmeleon, Gligar, Skrelp, and Phanpy.

"I can't jump," said Charmeleon sadly. "I'll just accept my Howard hat."

"Coward," Meloetta reminded him. "It's coward."

"The hat begs to differ," Charmeleon told her, putting the hat on so "Howard" was very visible.

"Me too," Gligar decided after a pause. "I can't swim."

The two Howards stepped off to the side.

"I'm going," Delphox decided. He charged off the cliff and jumped. Amazingly, he landed in the center circle, getting two points. The Doduos cheered.

"I'll go too," Skrelp decided. She stared straight ahead and stretched her body, then charged. Skrelp also managed to impress her teammates by scoring a full two points.

"How many more do we need to win?" asked Phanpy, clearly debating what would be the best course of action.

"That's for us to know, and you to find out after the challenge!" Victini said, shrugging in a fake-sympathetic manner.

Phanpy paused and considered for about thirty seconds, not saying anything. Just as Meloetta was about to ask what her plans were, Phanpy said, "I'll do it."

"Good job!" Meloetta said. "I didn't think you were actually going to go through with it."

"Me neither," Victini admitted.

Phanpy got to the edge of the cliff and readied herself. She took a few deep breaths and charged. When she landed in the water, she saw that she had only earned one point.

"I hope that's enough," she said, worried. "I don't want them to vote me out for not coming through at the last second…"

As soon as Phanpy had paddled on to land, and the two hosts, Charmeleon, and Gligar had arrived at the beach from the top of the cliffs, Meloetta began making an announcement.

"Well, well, well, everyone!" announced Meloetta. "The results are in!" Both teams awaited her response eagerly.

"The Singing Swablus had everyone on their team jump. They earned a total of nineteen points." The Swablus cheered at the news, though no one was sure if they had won yet.

"Dancing Doduos…" Meloetta began. "This does look kind of bad for you, as you had two non-jumpers," she said, glancing at Charmeleon and Gligar. The whole team's faces fell as they waited for Meloetta to deliver the news. "The total sum of your points is…"

"Twenty!" Victini chimed in, holding up a sign. "Despite having less jumpers, you guys somehow managed to pull out a victory!"

"No freaking way!" said Gourgeist, looking ecstatic.

"We don't have to vote someone out? Yay!" exclaimed Tranquill.

"All right!" said Charmeleon, high-fiving Gligar. Even Skrelp was smiling a little bit.

Meanwhile, the Swablus were not nearly so thrilled.

"Of course I'm already on the loser team," Misdreavus sighed.

Mightyena looked disappointed too. "I thought we did pretty good…"

"You shouldn't have to worry at tonight's elimination, though," Meowstic, who was next to him, pointed out. "You got two points, and that's better than a lot of our team.

"That's true," said Mightyena, looking comforted.

"All right," said Meloetta when the voices had calmed down. "Doduos, you may return to your cabins or do whatever you want to celebrate your victory. Swablus, I'm going to ask you to follow me."

"We're voting somebody out now, correct?" asked Roserade.

"Yes, you are," explained Meloetta. "I'm taking you to the campfire."

"Are there marshmallows?" asked Remoraid, looking excited. "There's nothing I could go for right now like a toasted marshmallow."

"Yes, actually, but we won't be toasting them," Meloetta explained. The group arrived at a campfire with maybe twenty small logs seated around it just big enough for a team of Pokemon to be seated at. The hosts directed them to take seats.

"Marshmallows are a sign of invincibility," Victini explained. "After you vote, we'll toss everyone who is safe a marshmallow. The one Pokemon who doesn't receive a marshmallow tonight will be going home. Everyone understand?"

The competitors nodded.

"Where do we vote?" Glaceon asked, surprising everyone by speaking up.

"In the confessional," Victini explained. "You write your vote on a piece of paper while you're in there, and you can do a confessional about who you want to send home if you want, but that's not required. Make sense?"

"Sounds easy enough to me," said Gurdurr confidently.

"Great! Then get voting!" said Victini happily.

…

" **G-G-Gurdurr!" Whismur exclaimed shakily.**

…

" **Whismur. We don't need a runt on our team," said Gurdurr, shaking his head. "We've got to be strong."**

…

" **Gurdurr," said Hawlucha, shaking her head. "If we're on a team, we have to work as a team."**

…

" **Gurdurr, I guess," said Mightyena. "I didn't like the way he treated Whismur."**

…

" **Gurdurr. He needs to be taught a lesson that you can't treat others like that," said Nosepass, shaking his head.**

…

" **Glaceon," Sharpedo said. "I was going to vote off Gurdurr, but he might be useful in later physical challenges. Glaceon didn't even really try in this challenge."**

…

" **Gurdurr seems to be the strategic move," admitted Roserade.**

…

" **Gurdurr. Guy's kind of a jerk. I don't really want him on my team," said Magnemite.**

…

"Okay, the votes are in!" Meloetta announced. She stood at the front of the campfire, surrounded by the Swablus. Victini stood next to her, a bag of marshmallows in his hand. He had one in his palm, looking ready to toss it at the first safe Pokemon.

"The first marshmallow of the night is always reserved for someone who performed exceptionally in today's challenge and received no votes. And that person today is...Hawlucha." Hawlucha walked up to Victini, smiling, as he handed her her marshmallow.

"Also safe, Remoraid, Magnemite, Mightyena, and Misdreavus," said Meloetta. The next four also claimed their marshmallows.

"Sneasel, Meowstic, Starmie, and Sharpedo are also fine too," added Meloetta, inviting the next three up. They all happily accepted their marshmallows.

"Roserade, Golett, and Happiny," Meloetta continued, leaving Gurdurr, Whismur, Nosepass, and Glaceon without marshmallows. After a short pause, she said "Nosepass too," at which he looked very relieved.

"All right, the final three!" Victini said, taking over for Meloetta in his excitement. "Gurdurr, you pushed Whismur off the cliff, which was a mutually destructive move for both of you." Gurdurr frowned as Victini continued. "Whismur, you were a complete scaredy-cat and probably wouldn't have even jumped if not for Gurdurr." Whismur nodded and bowed his head in shame. "Finally, Glaceon, you did willingly jump, but your effort was decidedly lacking." Glaceon nodded and said nothing.

"The first one of you three safe tonight however, is…" Victini paused for suspense.

"Glaceon."

The ice fox nodded and walked up to accept her marshmallow before sitting back down. Only Gurdurr and Whismur were left.

"Gurdurr, Whismur, one of you is going home tonight," said Meloetta. Gurdurr growled. Whismur trembled.

"The final marshmallow…"

"Goes to…"

"Whismur," Meloetta finished. "I don't know why I drew that out for suspense, there was literally no contest in the voting. Gurdurr, you received a large majority of the votes on your team."

"WHAT?" Gurdurr bellowed in rage. "UNBELIEVABLE!"

"I know, right?" Meloetta responded snarkily. "Anyway, sucks for you, etcetera. You can make your last confessional here if you want, but you're going to have to leave either way."

Gurdurr growled and turned away, whipping his large log in a way that almost hit a very startled Sneasel as he walked by. He made his way to the confessional, enraged.

…

" **HOW AM I THE FIRST ONE OUT?" Gurdurr roared. "Sure, I may have pushed Whismur off the cliff! And maybe I have anger problems! But who cares? I'm strong, and that's what it takes to win this game! These guys clearly have no idea what it takes to win this game. This is going to come back to bite them, I guarantee it!"**

" **If I had to pick somebody to win, I guess it would be Sharpedo. He's really tough and doesn't take nonsense from anybody, and I respect that. Other than that, I don't like any of them. They were all idiots to vote me out, anyway!"**

" **Whatever, I guess I'm done here," said Gurdurr. He paused, then slammed his metal beam into the confessional wall, denting it severely. He grinned. "At least I can say I made my mark on this place."**

…

"Dude, not cool!" said Victini, inspecting the confessional as Gurdurr walked out.

"Whatever, I'm out of here anyway," Gurdurr said, smirking. "Later, losers!"

Gurdurr stepped onto the Wailord that was waiting at the dock. It slowly swam away, taking Gurdurr far off into the sea.

"I'm glad he's gone," said Hawlucha to Starmie.

"Same," agreed Starmie. "I voted for him too. It was too risky to keep him around."

"Well, we've both lasted through this elimination," said Hawlucha, stretching. "I'm tired. Want to turn in for the night?"

"Yeah, definitely," said Starmie. The two girls made their way to their cabin, following their other teammates. Soon, everyone was in their beds sleeping, and the lights died down after the competitors' first night on Total Pokemon Island.

…

Well, after today, we sent Gurdurr home! I don't know that anyone was particularly surprised by that, though. Honestly, Gurdurr was always planned as the first elimination; he was never intended as anything but. We need semi-throwaway characters for early eliminations so the stronger characters can be developed later. Hopefully nobody was too upset about this elimination, though.

I was pretty pleased with how Gurdurr turned out in this chapter though. To tell you the truth, I was having kind of a hard time writing him in chapter one. This chapter is more or less how I envisioned him at the beginning.

So, what happened this chapter...the first challenge was done, the standard cliff dive. We've got some early friendships going, such as Hawlucha and Starmie, Charmeleon and Gligar, and Meowstic and Nosepass, among others. Tranquill flirted with as many people as possible. Whismur had the usual amount of severe panic attacks. What else is new? Still...hopefully you guys feel THE SUSPENSE BUILDING!

Anyway, that's it for this chapter! Please send me a PM if you have any questions/comments/concerns/advice/other reasons to send me a PM. I don't bite, unless you're food. Until next time, guys!

Gurdurr: Apparently, asking for reviews at the end of the chapter was part of the contract Meloetta and Victini made us sign. So review. Not that I care, since I'm out already anyway.


End file.
